


The Archives Sim: My Life As A Background Archival Assistant

by Aza (sazandorable)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Become An Avatar Simulator, ChoiceOf game, Choose Your Own Adventure, Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other, Romance, SFW version available; NSFW content entirely optional, a heckload of content warnings inside; please heed, dating simulator, horror death and general depression not optional, romance and friendship optional; avataring optional;, spoilers up to season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/Aza
Summary: Make your choices. Face your fear. Date your colleagues. Hug Martin. Punch Elias. Enjoy Sky Blue. Or other combinations*.A love letter to the fandom in the form of a perfectly serious, utterly indulgent fanservice self-insert Archive simulator, using the ChoiceOf game system.(*You can't punch Martin.)(You also can't quite kiss a full-out monstery monster so far, but I'm working on it.)
Relationships: Alice "Daisy" Tonner & Reader, Alice "Daisy" Tonner/Reader, Basira Hussain & Reader, Basira Hussain/Reader, Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus & Reader, Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Reader, Jane Prentiss/Reader, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Reader, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Reader, Martin Blackwood & Reader, Martin Blackwood/Reader, Melanie King & Reader, Melanie King/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sasha James & Reader, Sasha James/Reader, The Beholding (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Buried (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Corruption (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Dark (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Desolation (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The End (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Extinction (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Flesh (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Hunt (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Lonely (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Slaughter (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Spiral (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Stranger (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Vast (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Web (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives) & Reader, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Reader
Comments: 241
Kudos: 337
Collections: Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-created choose-your-own-adventure story/game based on the podcast The Magnus Archives, by The Rusty Quill Ltd. I claim no affiliation with nor endorsement by The Rusty Quill. This game is free and no profit can ever be made from it.
> 
>  _This is version 1.02 of the game, last updated on 4 March 2021._ This game is complete as-is, but I intend to continue updating it with improvements and additional content.
> 
> If you have any question, concern, comment, request or idea for additional content, or found a bug, feel free to leave a comment here or through [this feedback form](https://forms.gle/DzwgsKu9fwrvhrf38).  
> Sharing links: [twitter](https://twitter.com/sazandorable/status/1303611818003267584) / [tumblr](https://sazandorable.tumblr.com/post/628859893356560384/sazandorable-id-text-test-test-you-work)
> 
> This was created as part of the Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020. Big thanks to the mods, for their handling and wrestling of all of us and for letting me participate again this year (but also please don't let me sign up next year why do I do this every time); to my co-creators in the RQBB server, for their ideas and general cheering and co-support; and huge, heartfelt thanks to my enthusiastic and very helpful playtesters (including my assigned partner), who saved me so much time and pointed out bugs, oversights, unclear wording, timeline issues, dearths of smooching, unintended ghost boyfriends, etc.

Test, test.

You work as an assistant in the archives of the Magnus Institute, London, an organisation dedicated to academic research into the esoteric and the paranormal.

It's not a bad job. Weird, as are your coworkers each in their own ways, but you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a bit of a taste for that.

Your name is…

[ **> START PLAYING<** ](https://dashingdon.com/play/sazandorable/archives-sim/)

HOW TO PLAY

  * Choose how to spend your time to build up and increase your relationships and affinities with characters or Entities.
  * Events and more options will be progressively unlocked (or locked out). Unlocking criteria may include: 
    * making a specific choice,
    * fulfilling certain activities,
    * reaching certain relationship or affinity milestones (building up stats),
    * or simply progressing through the story.
  * Many events have small or big variations (generally 3-5). Some are randomised, some are based on your previous choices. Some are not, and will always return the same results (but might still build up a stat towards something).
  * On special occasions, you will be given the chance to describe your character's actions by **inputting text. Complete the sentence as you wish,** using 2nd person present tense for best cosmetic result in the game. There is no wrong answer and it won't cause a failure or anything.
  * There are lots of different endings, some of which cut the game short sooner than others, but no particular "true" or "correct" route to figure out and try to stick to. I wrote this game intending for all consequences to be a satisfying reward for your decisions; I hope you enjoy the game just the way you wish.
  * Note the presence of buttons leading you to your stats and achievements pages, which may give you some hints. There are also **settings allowing you to customise the size and colour of text and interface** and a **save function**.
  * Achievements **are not** preserved if you refresh or close the window. Save files generally are, and also survive my updates to the game, but **may be lost if you refresh your cookies**.



_ This is version 1.02 of the game, last updated on 4 March January 2021. (see chapter 2 for changelog)_

This game is complete as-is, but I intend to continue updating it with improvements and additional content.

Currently available routes: Jon, Martin, Tim, Sasha, Elias, Melanie, Basira, Daisy, Jane Prentiss, and all the Entities. Tiny bits of other characters already appear or are referenced, but do not have full routes nor specific endings.

The game currently contains over 45k words of text and about 25 separate unlockable endings or epilogues (but a _lot_ more variation on the way to get there). A single "full" run averages ~30k words of text and about an hour of play.

DETAILS ON SFW/NSFW VERSIONS 

The first question asked in the game refers strictly to explicitly depicted sexual events and has no bearing on the horror content.

The SFW version:

  * contains no reference to sexual activity, desires, or sexy stuff at all;
  * still contains (individually optional) cuddling, kissing and/or romance;
  * does not state whether or not your character might be having any particular activity off-screen, feel free to let your imagination fill in the gaps if desired.



The NSFW version:

  * contains occasional, individually optional sexy or sex scenes, sometimes very light, sometimes more explicit;
  * contains oral, manual, penetrative, kinky, and sometimes potentially disturbing sex, performed by or to the player character;
  * always provides a warning and a possibility to avoid new sexual scenes or relationships. It is perfectly possible to play the game on NSFW and avoid all NSFW content;
  * never makes any reference to specific genitalia, except in some occurrences of… supernatural additions.



**Please note that even though it's optional, this counts as a link to NSFW content and is not appropriate to be linked directly in the official Rusty Quill community Discord server, as per the server community rules to keep content PG-13 and family-friendly.**

DISCLAIMERS AND CONTENT WARNINGS

**This game is a dating sim, and also horror.**

Although you can play it however you like, this game was created with the intent to allow & encourage self-insertion and agency. It never makes any reference to the player character's gender or physical appearance/configuration (except, as stated above, in some occurrences of… supernatural additions). I have tried my best to not break immersion by never forcing the player through lifestyle specificities such as dietary requirements or consumption of alcohol, but I may have slipped; please do point out such occurrences if you notice any.  
I also strongly value consent, agency and control. As a consequence, **all the NSFW content is strictly opt-in** and, in general, very little will happen to you in this game that is not incited by your own decisions, **with the occasional exceptions of:**

  * a few random gruesome deaths (which can still be predicted with a knowledge of the source canon plot);
  * some awkward flirting (which you can always turn down with no unpleasant consequences);
  * the end of the world.



On the romancing: For the purpose of this game, everyone is depicted as casually pan and polyamorous _in potentia_ , and not an active practitioner of any religion (notably, Basira is not depicted as being a practicing Muslim). No one will ever have a negative or uncomfortable reaction to your approaches, rejections, or relationship with another character. It is possible to establish non-romantic and/or non-sexual relationships with all characters so far (though some routes and scenes are "locked" for romantic or typically-romantic-looking relationships). Furthermore, a lot of the acts or declarations of affection are ambiguous on the nature of that affection and can be interpreted as romantic or (queer)platonic. The player character will never express explicitly romantic feelings without your prompting.

On the horror: This game **does** contain a lot of gruesome, scary, triggering and/or depressing stuff, on par with the source canon. Depending on your choices, you(r character) may or may not encounter notably:

  * violence, blood, gore, body horror, …,
  * death, murder, suicide, self-harm, …,
  * physical illness (including vomiting, …) and disability (including blindness),
  * mental illness (including hallucinations, …),
  * dehumanisation and general preying on the vulnerable (which you may notably find yourself on either side of),
  * gaslighting, manipulation, codependency, potentially unhealthy and/or toxic relationships, …,
  * generally a lot of all Entities-typical stuff (notably including worms),
  * … and, strictly in the NSFW version of the game, some very non-canon-typical sex scenes and sexual kink.



Some content of mild, canon-typical levels of horror is unavoidable in every run of the game. Some heavier stuff comes up as consequences of certain choices, and may be unavoidable once that first choice has been made.

This game is a dating sim, and also horror.  
It **does not** contain non-consensual sex or sexual violence… **with a caveat**.

  * Even in the NSFW version, all new sexual relationships and a lot of the instances of sexual content are still always avoidable on an individual basis, and while characters might spontaneously offer, none will ever actually initiate sexual situations without your having clicked yes first. (It is possible to instigate sex with the Archivist, in which case it is explicitly consensual.)
  * **But** some of the possible routes **DO** get very dark, and while all sex scenes always depict all characters involved as willing, **not all of it is always Safe &Sane (or sober)**. There are available options for **some toxic, unhealthy or manipulative relationships (even in the SFW version)** , and in some of the avatar routes, **there IS some dubious consent, abuse, and general horror and violence in sexual contexts** , including things like enthusiastic-but-scary gangbang, mind control and impregnation.



This game is meant to be escapist fanservice, but for that very same reason and because this is a fan game for a horror show, **not all parts of it are necessarily safe for everyone**. The achievements are intended as Easter Eggs and do not in any way imply that everyone should attempt 100% completion. I have put in as many safeguards as I could: please heed them.

**In conclusion, it’s all on you, but take care, bud.**

Hope you enjoy!


	2. changelog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regularly updated a bunch of times since release as I catch stuff, last updated 26 January 2021

**Changelog 1.02 or however these things work:** fixed a couple typos in a Basira date, some continuity and coding issues in week 98, added share links.

**Additions:**

  * You can now also enter a nickname for your character. _(special shout-out to Lottie)_
    * quick fix for savefiles from before I implemented this option, woops, sorry about that. In an old save, loading the stats page will now change your nickname from "Nickname" to be identical to your previously entered name, and you should no longer see a difference in text.
    * … the nickname… now… actually… works… i'm so tired and so stupid. _(thanks Ryan!)_
    * **(Jan 14) Name and nickname are no longer automatically force-capitalised, because some of y'all had the galaxy brain of using the nickname to make characters call you cute terms of endearment and I support that so hard.**
  * There is now a *6.6% chance (i can't do maths) of Tim letting you pick up the tab on a coffee date. _(special shout-out to Duckpond)_
  * No-touching options are now also available when hanging out at work with Martin while dating him (the exact same as the weekend and friendship options). _(thanks Fushi!)_
  * ~~Elias is now bald~~ _(no that one's a joke im sorry)_
  * (Jan 14) A tiny little detail. Just a funny little joke. An Easter Egg if you will.
  * **(Jan 26) Update to the intro trying to be clear about content and rating and non-suitability to RQO community rules.**
  * (Mar 4) Tim and Sasha are now inserted in the week 98 description if applicable.
  * (Mar 4) Added socmed sharing links. uvu



**Fixes:**

(or at least, these should be fixed. have not playtested to check and confirm any of these bc oh god i did not account for this sort of time. things that might cause fixed glitches to continue to happen include loading up an old save or playing from a non-refreshed window; however, refreshing will lose your achievements.)

  * **(Mar 4) Some (more) typos and grammar errors. ( _thanks poisonivymargay!_ )**
  * An occasional error that occurred upon picking certain special unlockable activities in the last couple weeks… should now be fixed, but given that it _should not actually have caused a problem there was no error in the code_ I'm not 200% certain. _(thanks Caz/dogspikes for this one!)_
  * Tim never _did_ actually make inappropriate jokes about your dreams, but now in the SFW version you don't even expect him to. (no one pointed this out. I see where the priorities go.)
  * Vampires are no longer sexy in SFW version. u_u
  * Jon's complaints should now always have an actual target and Basira's books all actually have actual topics. _(thanks anon!)_
  * In week 72, when there is no one else around to get mad at, Jon no longer gets mad at no one. This might be one of the saddest things I've written about this game. _(thanks anon!)_
  * Woops, nvm, also extremely sad is how Sasha's route used to contain a possibility for the phrase "Jon doesn't ask what took so long" to pop up while he is in a coma. Which. Was technically correct, but. Yeah. That's fixed now, as well as a few more Jons accidentally hanging around that route when he shouldn't be. _(thanks anon and neraiutsuze!)_
  * Following up on leads while in season 4 (past week 60) and picking the "Nevermind" option no longer redirects you to the previous weekly activity options menu. _(thanks Rozzlynn!)_
  * You should now get appropriately marked by and unlock the option to become an avatar of the Hunt and Stranger, like all the others (previously it was only possible by first unlocking the option with another entity, and those two would then show up too as options if available). _(thanks EatYourSparkOut!)_
  * (Jan 14) More minor fussings and fixings in the stats page.
  * (Jan 14) Input text prompts no longer force the sentence to start with "You…". Go wild with those rituals.
  * (Jan 15) Fixed the new glitch the previous update caused that would freeze the game at week 48. _(thanks KisaraMoriarty777 and ASpookyBean!)_
  * (Mar 4) Fixed a misredirection if answering then refusing the call in the last couple weeks.
  * VARIOUS FIXES TO ELIAS'S ROUTE why is he LIKE this: _(thanks Prox for most of these!)_
    * **Demanding explanations of Elias should no longer break the game** _(thanks to an amusingly high amount of people for this one!)_
    * Some more tweaks to his early-game route. Currently testing whether that's completely fixed or not. **Old saves in season 2 might not be able to unlock the season 2 part of his route, due to being allowed to skip over an important scene.** In all cases, a new opportunity to resume or jump onto his route opens mid-season 3, even if you never approached him previously.
    * An issue that locked you out of his route if you approached him "too much" "too soon in the game" should be resolved now _(thanks tobi!)_
    * Elias no longer touches your chin with his foot _(thanks J for this one!)_



(it's now the shin. it was intended to be the shin. that was absolutely beautiful though and I shall miss it.)

  *     * He no longer occasionally sends you thrilling empty blank texts.
    * You now, as was intended, unlock achievements for punching Elias or banging him past season 2. _(thanks tobi and anon!)_
    * The prison visitations to Elias past week 60 should finally no longer skip the text (although there is no new content there — it's exactly the same text as the one you could already get between weeks 50 and 60). _(thanks many people, including anons and Ryan!)_
    * **(Jan 14) Fixed the issue in Elias route that would sometimes cause to skip the chance to actually date him prior to week 38. _(thanks Buggdog!)_ As a treat, his pre-week 15 route is now more interesting, featuring hangout opportunities that you would previously skip if you chased him really fast really hard in that time period.**



**Known issues not yet fixed:**

  * I'm currently still looking into why a blurb for relationships with Daisy and Basira sometimes fail to show up on the stats page… HMU if you have details on that!



**Not bugs but ftr:**

  * There is currently no way to interact further with Michael past the unlockable worms scene. Yes it has been requested a lot I am aware don't worry.
  * There is currently no way to interact further with Peter past the unlockable first meeting scene.
  * There is currently no way to pull Martin away from the Lonely in Season 4.



**Requested but will not be implemented:**

  * Someone anonymously requested **an option to romance Jon after becoming his friend** , and it was brought up as well in some of my group chats, so I will state that **that will never be a thing** , purely because I want to let players also be secure in a friendship route without the "threat" of potential romance. This is not a matter of devaluing the worth of romances that develop from a friendship (and a few other character's routes do allow you to choose to change an established platonic relationship into a different type of relationship, when it seemed to me like that would make sense), but it didn't feel to me like that would work with Jon. So in this game, the only way to romance Jon is to be honest with him about it from the start. I promise he won't mind :3  
  
This very much applies as a broad rule to the full game, by the way -- if you want something, go for it directly! No need to play coy, characters will never react badly to honesty and will stick to what you have told them you want.



Thanks to everyone who pointed these out! The Elias glitch unfortunately got many of you, and although that was quite amusingly fitting, I'm really sorry that happened for such an important route scene…

(I'd like to point out that my debugger went through 1500+ runs without encountering this, and at least 6 people did in like 12 hours, most of them on their first playthrough. Statistical outliers, all you Eliasloving Georgs out there. Love ya.)


End file.
